Sam
E' la migliore amica di Carly Shay e Freddie Benson. Nell'episodio iTwins, si scopre che ha una sorella gemella identica, Melanie Puckett. Sam e Melanie nacquero in un autobus, a causa della scarsa pianificazione della madre, Pam Puckett. Le due gemelle sono completamente diverse tra loro. Sam è un maschiaccio mentre Melanie e dolce e simpatica, Freddie, vedendo queste due gemelle così identiche non crede all'esistenza di Melanie, che crede sia sepre Sam. Sam è interpretata regolarmente da Jennette McCurdy come teenager, da Olivia Hosken come Sam di otto anni, e da Harley Graham come Sam di sette anni. Aspetto SADDIE IS REAL. SADDIE IS REAL. SADDIE IS REAL. ODIO LE VONGOLE. AMO I BISCOTTI. Personalità Sam è una ragazza piuttosto scontrosa e testarda, sempre pronta a usare le mani se necessario, soprattutto contro Freddie. In realtà è una persona gentile e di buon cuore, dimostrato dal fatto che durante la serie diventerà più gentile e buona con gli altri. Tiene molto a Carly, la sua migliore amica, e successivamente anche a Freddie, a causa dei sentimenti che prova verso di lui. Relazioni con gli altri personaggi principali [http://it.i-carly.wikia.com/wiki/Carly_Shay Carly Shay] Carly e Sam sono le migliori amiche una dell'altra, difficilmente si separano ma capita che litighino piuttosto spesso, anche se poi si riconciliano sempre. Spesso tocca a Carly occuparsi delle marachelle di Sam, infatti in iPilot, è proprio l'amica a prendersi la colpa per uno scherzo fatto alla professoressa,ma comunque restano sempre migliori amiche. [http://it.i-carly.wikia.com/wiki/Freddie_Benson Freddie Benson] Inizialmente Sam e Freddie si odiano, dato che Sam continua a prendere in giro il ragazzo per la sua cotta e il suo comportamento, infatti Sam cerca sempre un'occasione per picchiarlo.ehhee eh si Più avanti si scopre che i due si sono innamorati e si baciano in iKiss. Da allora i due decidono di nasconderlo a Carly, ma alla fine lei lo verrà a sapere e consiglia ai due di fidanzarsi. Sam e Freddie rimangono fidanzati per un po' ma decideranno di lasciarsi per le poche differenze, nonostante si amino ancora...ma presto ritorneranno insieme su Sam&Cat. 'Spencer Shay' Spencer e Sam sembrano essere buoni amici, e quando Carly non c'è lei adora passare il tempo con lui. Occasionalmente Spencer fa da fratello a Sam, aiutandola e consigliandola in tutto. In iGet Pranky scopriamo che Sam ha una cotta per lui, cotta che viene messa di nuovo in discussione in iToe Fat Cakes. (Si veda Spam). 'Gibby Gibson' Gibby e Sam prima della quarta stagione hanno avuto poche interazioni. In iMake Sam Girlier Sam gli rompe entrambi i pollici senza alcun motivo, in''' iSpeed Date' Sam decide di invitarlo al ballo scolastico, ma lui rifiuta perché ha già una ragazza, Tasha. Sam ha pensato spesso che Gibby fosse una sirena perché è sempre senza maglia. (Vedi: 'Sibby) Ragazzi/Appuntamenti/Cotte '''(In ordine cronologico) Frankie Murkin (Quinta elementare) Menzionato in iHate Sam's Boyfriend, Sam lo spinge giù da una casa sull'albero facendogli rompere le gambe perché l'aveva scaricata. Buddy Hinton (Primo bacio finto) In iKiss, Sam disse che il suo primo bacio fu con un ragazzo di nome Buddy Hinton, ad un concerto dei Cuddlefish, ma non dice quando. Sam ammette qualche tempo dopo di essersi inventata tutto, e di non aver mai baciato nessuno. Jonah (Febbraio 2008)thumb|link=File:IHate_Sam's_Boyfriend_039_0001.jpg Dopo aver visto quanto a Sam piacesse Jonah, Carly convince Freddie a mettere una buona parola con lui, e i due si mettono insieme. Jonah però prova a baciare Carly, e Sam lo lascia in diretta su iCarly (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). Reuben (Luglio 2008) Anche se i due non sono mai usciti davvero, in iWin a Date, Sam fu costretta ad una tripla uscita con Reuben per aiutare Gibby a fare colpo su una ragazza, Shannon. A Reuben sembra piacergli, e le fa strani complimenti: complimenti che Sam non ricambia, considerandolo strano e incomprensibile. Shane (Settembre 2008) Uscì con lui quando anche Carly lo frequentava, in iSaw Him First, cosa che provocò molti dissapori fra le due ragazze. Alla fine Shane lasciò entrambe, giudicandole pazze e immature. Eric Mosby (Proboscide) (probabilmente 2008/2009) Menzionato unicamente in iSaved Your Life. A Sam all'inizio non piaceva Mosby, e lo pestava sempre ogni volta che lui tentava di corteggiarla. Quando però lui iniziò a regalarle del bacon estero ogni settimana, Sam si convinse di amarlo, e i due si fidanzarono. Sam capì che in realtà non gli piaceva davvero, e così lo lasciò. Carter Ford (Marzo 2009) In iLook Alike, Sam confessa a Freddie di avere una cotta per Carter Ford. Pete (Aprile 2009) In iMake Sam Girlier, lei e Pete uscirono per un po', grazie a Carly che rese Sam più femminile. E' probabile che i due abbiano rotto qualche tempo prima dell'episodio successivo, perché Pete non è mai più apparso nel programma. Spencer Shay (Settembre 2010) Sam ammette di avere una cotta per Spencer in iGet Pranky, e Spencer torna sull'argomento in iToe Fat Cakes. I due passano molto tempo insieme e si vogliono molto bene. (Vedi anche Spam) Tre cotte senza nome Carly dice che se le fosse piaciuto Brad sarebbe stata la prima cotta di Sam per un ragazzo che non era disgustoso, aveva un tatuaggio o era in libera uscita iOMG. Brad (Aprile 2011) Carly e Freddie credevano che Sam fosse innamorata di Brad in iOMG. Passava molto tempo con lui e Freddie, ed era diventata improvvisamente gentile.In realtà usciva con loro due per un altro scopo... Freddie Benson (Prima media - 2011 (Amici-nemici/Amici), Agosto 2011- Settembre 2011 (fidanzati) ' Prima di iKiss, Sam odiava a morte Freddie e viceversa, si picchiavano e si facevano scherzi di ogni tipo. Il loro primo bacio migliora la situazione, e i due si innamorano a vicenda, nonostante non lo diranno mai, nemmeno a Carly. In iOMG Sam bacia Freddie, che capisce che l'amica ha una cotta per lui. In iLost My Mind Sam capisce quello che ha fatto e si va a rinchiudere in un manicomio, Acque Tempestose (Troubled Waters) senza dire niente. Carly e Freddie scoprono dov'è la loro amica, ci vanno ma non possono vedere Sam così, con l'aiuto di Gibby, riusciranno a vederla, e Carly manda Freddie a parlare con Sam, visto che è lui la persona in questione. Sam dice a Freddie che, avendolo baciato, gli piaccia un po', ma non "totalmente". Visto che la bionda dice all'amico "Io ti odio, ma mi piaci" Freddie realizza che Sam "lo odia, però gli piace" e riesce a far capire all'amica che non è affatto pazza, ma crede solamente di esserlo. Vorrebbero uscire dal manicomio , ma non possono, così decidono di fare iCarly da lì. Durante la diretta, Carly vuole far mettere insieme i suoi due amici, così chiama in causa due fan di iCarly, ed entrambi dicono di volerli vedere insieme. Sam non vuole, ma Freddie dice che si sono dimenticate di sentire un ultimo parere: il suo. Così da finta di chiamare allo show e dice quello che pensa. Sam lo rimprovera, ma l'amico si fa trovare pronto: mentre parla, il tecnico bacia la bionda in diretta nazionale. Quindi il desiderio di Carly si avvera, e Sam e Freddie si mettono insieme. Li lasciano però 3 episodi dopo, tragicamente nell'ascensore, con un "Ti amo" e un bacio, che così conclude la relazione, ma del tutto? No, il loro amore rimane, anche dopo la notte dentro quel dannato ascensore.Tutto si vedrà nel episodio di Sam&Cat quando compare Freddie di nuovo. Curiosità I personaggi Sam e Freddie hanno sempre avuto un rapporto complicato, infatti c'era astio fra di loro e abitualmente erano abituati a litigare fra di loro , anche per gli argomenti più futili, finche in Ikiss dopo una discussione a causa dell'argomento primo bacio, e visto che sia Sam sia Freddie non avevano mai baciato decidono quindi di baciarsi per togliersi il pensiero.Dall ora infatti il loro rapporto migliora fino a che in Omg Sam bacia dinuovo Freddie e dimostrandogli che era innamorata di lui e non di Brad, anche se in Lost my maind Sam si rinchiude in ospedale psichiatrico, alla fine dopo un lungo icarly per sapere se si doveva fidanzare si o no con Freddie si fidanza .La loro relazione sarà la principale in quattro e pisodi, finche in Ilove you dopo una lunga riflessione decidono di lasciarsi anche se entermbisi amano.Nel corso di alcune puntate come per esempio PeraStore e IGoodbye dimostrano di amarsi ancora nonostante non lo ammenteranno mai.Anche in Sam e Cat nell' episodio Il Salto al tonno (in cui Freddie fa una apparizione speciale) dimostrano di essere gelosi l'uno dell'altra nonostante non lo ammettino ,e si dimostrano,forse non più fidaSam era una Sunshine Girl ma fu cacciata per aver distrutto uno stand di limonata. *Adora le lasagne del Pini's, così tanto da voler esser'vi amo di Fraddie e il telecomando di Sam]] *In iDate Sam & Freddie Sam dice che la madre da piccola le metteva del caffè nel biberon così avrebbe ballato. *In iLost My Mind scopriamo che il numero di cellulare di Sam è [tel:664-0452 503 664-0452 503 664-0452], che è un numero telefonico attualmente attivo. Quando lo si chiama, risponde la segreteria che dice "Hey sono Sam. '''Nessuno controlla mai questi messaggi quindi riaggancia e basta'."'' *Jennette McCurdy ha registrato davvero il messaggio in segreteria quando si chiama il numero di Sam. *Sam è l'unico personaggio che non aveva un PeraPhone. Negli episodi precedenti è stata vista con un telefono rosso (che rubò da Missy Robinson in iReunite with Missy), ma in IParty with Victorious viene vista messaggiare con Carly da un PeraPhone, con tanto di rimprovero da Mr. Howard. #Sam sa rappare molto bene, come visto in iParty with Victorious in una gara di karaoke con Rex e in iCarly.com su un rap con T-Bo e Gibby disponibile qui. #Nel suo armadietto ha una foto di Drake Bell. #Da "iDate A Bad Boy" in poi, Sam indossa occasionalmente un anello arcobaleno. #Sam è molto protettiva riguardo i suoi capelli (iPilot e iPromise Not to Tell). #Il suo secondo nome fu rivelato in iPromise Not to Tell. #Sam ha partecipato a diversi concorsi di bellezza ed è arrivata seconda in diciannove di essi (nella versione italiana c'è un evidente errore di traduzione, quando Sam dice di essere arrivata seconda a novantanove concorsi). In uno di questi fu accusata di aver gettato la sua rivale, LeAnn Carter, giù da una rampa di scale. Fu squalificata per sette anni, nonostante la stessa LeAnn dice sempre che è stato un incidente. #In "iWas a Pageant Girl " Sam batte LeAnn Carter vincendo il suo ventesimo concorso di bellezza. #Quando non ottiene ciò che vuole si sdraia sul divano di Carly e inizia a piangere e a urlare scalciando (come Spencer). #Sam indossa boxer maschili, e odia la parola mutandina, anche se scopriamo che ne ha un paio con scritto "I ♥ Las Vegas" in (iGo To Japan, iMake Sam Girlier, e iSam's Mom). #Secondo Freddie può battere un camionista con un cartone di latta. (iMake Sam Girlier) #Molti parentidi Sam sono in prigione. #Sul sito di iCarly c'è un video in cui riesce a infilarsi tutto il pugno in testa #Sam ha pianto 3 volte nella serie: In iDon't Want to Fight (perché ha quasi rovinato la sua amicizia con Carly), iOwe You (perché odiava il suo lavoro),e in iQuit iCarly (perché stava quasi per morire). #In iCook Sam dice di essersi beccata molte volte i parassiti intestinali per aver mangiato carne cruda. *Come rivelato in un immagine di iCarly.com, Sam può tenersi la pipì solo per 3 ore. *In iHire an Idiot dice che ama essere pulita ma odia lavarsi *Jennette McCurdy ha sempre amato la voce che usa per interpretare Sam, mentre per fare Melanie ha usato una voce molto acuta. La vera voce di Jennette è a metà fra quella di Sam e quella di Melanie. *iWas a Pageant Girl, iHatch Chicks e iMust Have Locker 239 la mostrano capace di suonare il trombone, di ballare il tip tap e di disegnare. *In iChristmas dice che il suo colore preferito è il marrone perché è il colore delle polpette. *Sam è Leone come segno zodiacale. *Nonostante la sua personalità, Sam è spesso triste. *Durante ogni stagione Sam è diventata sempre più femminile, fino a diventare una 'normale ragazza' nell'ultima stagione. *Il cast di Victorious ha votato Sam come loro personaggio preferito di iCarly. Ariana Grande ("Cat") disse, "Non c'è nessuno come Sam Puckett."Jennette McCurdy è fantastica!, JustJaredJr.com (June 6, 2011) *In iParty with Victorious, Sam dice che suo padre abbandonò la sua famiglia quando lei e Melanie erano piccole, dicendo che sarebbe tornato. A seguito di ciò, Carly e Freddie l'hanno guardata sconvolti e lei ha cambiato subito argomento. *L'unico episodio in cui Sam non appare è iWon't Cancel The Show. Questo perché Jennette aveva la frebbe alta durante quella settimana. *Dopo che Sam e Freddie si sono lasciati, Sam ha smesso di prendersi gioco di lui nonostante sia ancora antipatica con lui. *Su iCarly.com si dice che Sam ha origini italiane. *Nell'episodio iStill Psycho, tutti dormivano e Carly cercò di svegliare Sam invano. Dopo dieci minuti Carly urlò Pollo fritto e Sam si svegliò istantaneamente chiedendone un po'. *Sam ha lavorato due volte durante lo show. In iOwe You al Chilli in ciotola e in iPear Store al Pear Store *Dopo la rottura di Sam e Freddie, quest'ultima lo ignora spesso. .]] Nemici/Rivali di Sam *Ms. Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Kyoko e Yuki (iGo to Japan) *Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) *Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlier) *Missy Robinson (iReunite With Missy) *Mr. Howard *LeAnn Carter (iWas a Pageant Girl) *Nora Dershlit (iPsycho & IStill Psycho) *Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit (IStill Psycho) *Pam Puckett (Fino a iSam's Mom) *Carly Shay (In IQuit iCarly e iDon't Want to Fight) *Tasha (iNevel) *Valerie (iWill Date Freddie) *Jonah (iHate Sam's Boyfriend, dopo aver scoperto che aveva baciato Carly) *Mrs. Benson *Ms. Ackerman (iHave a Lovesick Teacher ) *Freddie Benson (fino a iLost My Mind, senza contare iOMG) Galleria Clicca qui per vedere la galleria di Sam. Referimenti Categoria:Personaggi con fratelli Categoria:Nati nel 1994 Categoria:Studenti della Ridgeway Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Teen Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Famiglia Puckett Categoria:Cotte e appuntamenti di Freddie Categoria:Curiosità Categoria:Adulti